futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
New Vietnamball
"Yuo of Thai idiot" -New Vietnamball when hating on a Thai general New Vietnamball is a monarchist country in Southeast Asia. It was the only one entirely in Southeast Asia to not get fully conquered by the Thai who used to be stronk. History Rebellion It was born when a rebellion was funded by Ling Chinaball to get rid of the communist government of Vietnam. Due to support from Ling Chinaball, they managed to win. And that's because Ling Chinaball is stronk. Because of this, they became friends with Ling Chinaball. And their allies. Conflict with the Thai When a crazy military junta (Thai Empireball) toppled the government of Thai Siamball because they didn't like how they acted, this situation went forward because Ling Chinaball that used to be the godfather of Asia wasn’t alive anymore and FEAU was broken, the chinese successors of the Sun Chinaball kept good relations with other countries but were not powerful enough to keep FEAU. The Vietnamese noticed this and prepared for any sort of war. They started developing weapons at this period. After conquering Cambodia and Laos, the leader of the Thai decided to invade Vietnam. They were backed by Sun Chinaball and won. But to not anger the Thai too much, the Vietnamese decided to give them the far southern part of them which included Ho Chi Min city but they really didn't care about it. And they actually called it Saigon. Crumble New Vietnamball was a very stronk and stable countryball until the weakening of Sun Chinaball with internal revolts, which sparked the age of instability of Vietnam. It eventually broke up into different kingdoms, and the list is here: # Northwest Vietnamball # Northeast Vietnamball # The Red River Delta Kingdomball # Northern Central Coast of Vietnamball # Southern Central Coast of Vietnamball # Highlands of Vietnamball # Southeast Vietnamball # The Mekong River Delta Kingdomball Relationships Friends Ling Chinaball - Good friend, liberated me from communist rule! Kingdom of Tringapore - Also likes me. Sun Chinaball - Descendent from Ling Chinaball, but why yuo couldn't help me stay united during yuor reign? But I forgivings yuo for that. Thai Siamball - These are good Thai people! He is of beings nice to me. I am of sad stupid Thai destroyings him. United Koreaball - Likes me too. He is also of nice. Great Republic of the Philippinesball - Of beings good friend. Let's remove Japan! Malay Federationball - Good friend! Try being nicer to Thai Siam and Great Republic of the Phillipinesball though. Kouanchao Laoball - Good friend! It sucks that stupid Thai imperialist invadings yuo. Neutral New Khmer Kingdomball - Rivals. BUT I WON AND YOU LOST, YOU GOT CONQUERED BY STUPID THAI AND I STAYED I JUST GAVE SOME LAND TO THE THAI SO THAT BABY WOULDN'T ATTACK ME! Okay I'll be calm but next time if you want to be a rival of me, try being more stronk. But we are both Monarchist. So maybe somewhat neutral. Enemies Japanese Unionball - OH GOSH CỦA TÔI BỊ NHIÊN NHƯ THẾ NÀO ĐẦU TƯ THƯƠNG MẠI BẠN THƯƠNG MẠI TRUNG QUỐC PHILLIPINES INDONESIA VÀ ĐIỀU BẠN MONSTER HAHAHA BẠN KHÔNG THÍCH TÔI ĐANG TÔI Vì VIỆT NAM STRONK !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!! STUPID JAPANESE GO AWAY VỚI CÔNG NGHỆ CỦA CHÚNG TÔI CHÚNG TÔI LÀ KING VÀ CHÚNG TÔI HOP FOR THE FALL CỦA JAPAN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO TO WHERE BẠN VUI LÒNG VỚI TRIỂN VỌNG! VIETNAM STRONK! Thai Empireball - AAAAA DO YOU EVEN EMPIRE? YOU ARE NOT STRONK. YOU ARE JUST A TODDLER TO ME EVEN THOUGH YOU'RE BIGGER. YOU ARE NOTHING BUT A MILITARY JUNTA! North American Unionball - YOU CAPITALIST IMPERIALISTS! CAPITALISM AND COMMUNISM BOO BOOO BOO, I AM NEITHER! France - DID YOU JUST SAY I AM YOUR TERRITORY? SHUT UP I AM OLDER THAN YOU AND NOT RELATED TO YOU ALL. OUR LANGUAGES, CULTURE, RELIGION, IDEOLOGIES, MUSIC, LITERATURE, ART, MEDIA, SPORT, TOURISM AND MORE!!!!! I AM NOTHING LIKE A COLONY OF YOU FRENCH PIGS! How to draw New Vietnamball is really easy to draw. # Draw a ball # Color all of it with yellow # Draw a blue line near the top # Draw a red line near the blue line # Draw a green line near the red line # Draw a blue line near the green line # Make sure to draw a rice hat And you're finished! Provinces WIPCategory:Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Vietnamball Category:Vietnamese-speaking Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Communist Category:FEAU Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Anti-Russian Category:Monarchist Category:Nationalist Category:Can into space Category:Anti-Thai Category:Confucianism Category:Buddhist